


Well this Sucks

by keycoward



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blow jos, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycoward/pseuds/keycoward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes the title is a pun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well this Sucks

It was actually impressive how many tattoos Grif could hid under his clothes. They didn't really see Grif anything close to naked except for Dounut who literally did not know the meaning of personal space and when to knock on the fucking door. Maybe the closest Simmons had ever actually got to seeing him in all his glory was when he was in a bath robe. And that was once.  
On his back was a hammer head shark in tribal print swimmin along the back of his left shoulder. Following three turtles, the hawiaian flower in place of their shells. One was particularly wince worthly since it went over his spine. One his left shoulder was a shark also in tribal print arching over and underneath it was a series of waves that went down to his wrist. On his right arm was an octopus, its tentacles wraping around his arm and leading to the map that took up the rest of it. Hawaii was coloured in red and the other countries were not. On his right leg, just above his ankle, were four jellyfish, names underneath them. "Griff, Kaikaina, Mertle, and Mother" Simmons couldn't imagine how long it took. How painful it must have been ll together. He wondered when he had it done. Why he didn't show anyone.  
But that wasn't on his mind right now persay.  
Because now they were in his room. The food wrappers had mysteriously made it into the garbage and it actually looked like he had attempted to clean it up a little bit. Simmons had to smile at that. To be thought of and to be worried that he would change his mind about this...them. The bed wasn't made and he could see the stashes of food. But he managed to put his porn collection out of sight and the dirty laundary was finally in the hamper. It smelled faintly of frebreeze.  
But none of that really mattered right now.  
"Jesus Simmons you gotta be a little quieter" Grif hushed him. His breath tickling Simmons's erection. He managed a weak nod before Grif took another lick of the underside of his cock. It throbbed with a need a release as Grif took it into his mouth. Simmons bite his hand trying not to moan. He wanted to buck his hips into the wonderland that was Grifs mouth. So hot and wet and his tongue was magic on its own. He was sky high and everything in the universe was centered on his dick being in Grifs wonderful mouth. Dark brown eyes looked up at him as he took him into his mouth. Starting from the head and slowly going down. Simmons couldn't take his eyes away from him, to watch something so intimate and primal in his partners eyes. He felt so hot and he bit his lip to try and kep from moaning. Grif closed his eyes and continued his sucking and pumped himself with a grunt that sent tingles down Simmon's spine. His fingers curled around the bedsheets and he let out a shakey breath. He didn't know what to do while he was having his mind altered by Grif's mouth. He didn't know what to do with his hands. He wanted to do so many things at the same time. He wanted to run his hands through Grif's long hair but at the same time he wanted to do something for Grif. He involuntarily bucked his hips. For a second he was scared when his dick went further into Grif's mouth.  
"Oh my god" Simmons groaned as Grif took more of it in and watched him bob his head up and down. His whole dick was over sensitized by his mouth and he could feel a knot building up in his lower abdomen. His fingers threaded into Grif's dark hair and gave a slight pull. Little whimpers escaping him as he tried to keep quiet. He squeaked when he heard Grif groan. "Grif...." He moaned as he sucked harder. His hand tightened in his hard and came apparent to Grif that Simmons was right on the edge. He quickened the pace of his own hand and slowed down his pace on Simmon's dick. Wanting to draw this out as long as possible for him. "Grif!" Simmons bit his lip again .  
Grif sucked a little harder and Simmons came undone by it. Bucking his hips into his mouth and coming. As if excepted Grif swallowed it and wiped his mouth. His own mess was in a sal puddle on the floor. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned everything up before sliding into the bed with Simmons. His little nerd was panting so hard, red in the face and trying to understand how amazing one's mouth could be. Grif chuckled and pulled a blanket over them. Simmons snapped out of his haze and cuddled into Grifs collarbone.  
"That was pretty amazing"   
"Come on, that was standard" Grif chuckled "Not like it was your first blow job right?" Simmons went silent. Grif clued in and brke into a huge grin "Your a virgin aren't you?"  
"Shut up!" Simmons face rivaled a tomato.  
"I snagged a virgin! Oh this is the best" Grif ruffled his lovers hair to which Simmons had enough and tried to get out of the bed. Grif tickled his sides and Simmons tried to squirm his way to freedom.  
"Quit it!" He shrieked and laughed.  
The door slide open and Donut poked his head inside "Hey guys! Having a tickle party without me?"  
"DONUT GET OUT" Grif screamed and yanked Simmons back under the blanket


End file.
